Reflexiones en la Noche
by Rambo1337
Summary: A veces, por la noche, Natsume se pregunta cómo ha llegado de esta manera. Una cama suave para dormir y su cálido cuerpo acurrucado a su lado. NxM


Hola.

Como ven no seguí las dos historias, pero espero que les gusten estos One-shot.

* * *

**Descargo de la responsabilidad** : Gakuen Alice no me pertenece a mí sino a la mangaka maravillosa, Higuchi Tachibana.

...

No importa cuantas veces y con que rapidez Natsume retorció los dedos alrededor de los sedosos mechones, tendrían que desentrañar la misma rapidez. Sus ojos rubí observaban fascinados como esos, hilos de chocolate suave resbalo de sus dedos pálidos, desenredar a si mismos sin problemas, ya que aterrizo en el, colcha blanca y suave, cerca de su dueño.

Los ojos rubí, viajaron hasta esos mechones relucientes de pelo a la cara para dormir acurrucado cómodamente en la parte superior de su hombro, usándolo como un mejor sustituto de la almohada. Su mano se movía de nuevo a rastrear ociosamente una mejilla pálida. La misma en la que su mejor amigo había besado todos esos años atrás durante aquellos días de inocencia.

Esos años inocentes para esta chica que no sabia lo que era y lo que había hecho. Una chica que lo arrojo lejos de el y la oscuridad que lo acompañaba dondequiera que el anduvo. Ella seria mas probable es que quiera estar cerca de la luz en lugar de una persona como el, que ya no tuvo el privilegio de ir con ella.

O eso creía.

Un suspiro suave y relajado escapo de los labios entreabiertos, una sonrisa soñadora e inocente en ellos como si Mikan estaba teniendo un sueño agradable. En la noche, que Ruka la había besado en la mejilla, era la misma noche exacta que el la había besado en los labios.

Otro suspiro feliz escapo de sus labios abiertos, probablemente alrededor de pasteles con forma de mandarinas. Era exactamente igual que ella piense en la comida, ni siquiera en sus sueños. Afortunadamente, ella no era tan malo como Hotaru que pensaba acerca de la comida y el dinero al mismo tiempo. Pobre Ruka.

Poniendo los ojos en la diversión, Natsume se instalo cuidadosamente a si mismo en una posición mas cómoda y sin despertar a la niña dormida tumbada plácidamente a su lado. Descansando su cabeza ligeramente contra el cabecero de su no cama. Natsume reanudado su ritual cada noche cada vez que tenia otro ataque de insomnio.

Sin hacer nada, con el brazo que sostenía el cuerpo dormido de Mikan tan protectoramente contra su propio cuerpo, apretaría mientras hundía mas profundamente en los pensamientos del pasado que nunca ha podido borrar de su mente. Cuando era niño, donde los recuerdos se entierran tan profundamente como el niño continuo aprendiendo acerca de su entorno y las personas que viven con el, tendrían subconscientemente almacenar para siempre futuras referencias. Las mas memorables, tanto preciosos y horribles, siempre estarían allí. Siempre incrustados pesar de esos niños que prefieren olvidarle si pudieran.

En la oscuridad, donde vivió la mayor parte de su infancia, lo mas memorable de la vida de una persona, se las arreglo para encontrarse a si mismo un pequeño rayo de luz. Por sorprendente que parezca, se trataba de la mas inusual de los lugares.

Lo encontró en una chica gritona que vestía ropa interior de lunares. No importa lo mucho que iba a tratar de eliminar su presencia siempre fuerte y constante de si mismo, que siempre se presentaba, lo que lo obligo a revelar las emociones que habia escondido con tanto cuidado bajo una mascara. No, no es su mascara de gato, pero la mascara de Natsume que tenia el creo y usaba constantemente para mantener a otros fuera de su mismo.

Incluso alrededor de Ruka. Sin embargo, con el, se permitió que la mascara se salga de vez en cuando. Sin embargo, incluso si el no quiso, el necesitaba esa mascara de desdén de emociones. Esa mascara que sostenía las emociones reprimidas que se negó a permitir libre. Era la misma mascara que esta chica molesta, que apenas sabia como usar su propio Alice, fue capaz de romper tan facilmente donde otros habían intentado y han fracasado.

La mascara de gato, el que uso durante las misiones, se necesitaba cada vez menos en la escuela. El guardo para si mismo y Ruka todavía, pero ... inconscientemente, dejo que otra persona, solo una persona mas, ver el lado que solo Ruka vio. Excepto ... que vio mas, mas del lado de Natsume que incluso Ruka no se le permitió ver. Poco a poco, mas expresiones y emociones estaban flotando a la superficie junto con los de siempre.

Un ceño.

Todo el mundo en la clase y la mayoría de la Academia vieron esto cada vez que lo vieron. El niño que era un especial, mientras que solo en la Division Primaria, y que había matado a tantos a la tierna edad de ocho años.

Un gruñido.

Siempre que ese estúpido profesor Narumi trataría de molestarlo cuando el estaba en uno de sus "Estados de animo". Eso le hizo gruñir aun mas cuando la rubia haría un comentario innecesario sobre esa persona. La misma persona vestido de negro que lo controlaba, y amenazo las vidas de las personas mas valiosas para el.

Una lagrima.

Su ultima fue con Ruka. Ese día juro que no volvería a mostrar esas emociones inútiles de agua nunca mas. El prometió que el mismo día iba a ser mas fuerte para que Ruka y la gente que le importaba nunca tendrían que ver.

Una sonrisa.

Una emoción rara que de alguna manera se deslizo mas allá de la mascara de Natsume y flotara a la superficie para aquellos que eran el privilegio de ver. Sorprendido a el que mostró esta emoción, y mucho menos a una morena malcriada seria constante de gritas "Pervertido" a el.

Como el tiempo paso volando previsiblemente, nuevos recuerdos se entierran en Natsume del consciente. No, estos no estaba a oscuras. Sorprendentemente, la mayoría de todo a el, que seria feliz. Los recuerdos de los susurro de alumnos de segundo ciclo hablando de el que era un asesino serian empujados hacia el rincón polvoriento de su mente por los de sus compañeros que ríen sin vacilación ni miedo a su alrededor.

Los recuerdos de ese día ardiente embotado como nuevos recuerdos fueron empujados hacia adelante a el sin su consentimiento. Los recuerdos de los días oscuros que el pensaba que siempre lo perseguiría, especialmente a altas horas de la noche eran todo estaba en silencio, lo que le obligo a poner sus pensamientos, estaban siendo reemplazados por los acontecimientos de ese día, ya que poco a poco se rebobina a si mismo, jugando como una película en su importancia que disfrutamos mucho.

Cada recuerdo feliz, no importa lo insignificante que parecía, se detuvo, borrando los recuerdos oscuros que fueron forzados sobre el desde los primero años.

Conforme pasaba el tiempo, ellos crecieron, todos y cada uno de sus compañeros de clase se vieron afectados por el mismo. Natsume pensando que tendría que acumular todos esos pequeños trozos de recuerdos de aquellos días de ayer, por temor a que a medida que pasaban los días, se vería obligado a revivir los antiguos, recuerdos borrosos.

Aun a si, Mikan, la chica que el pensaba que era una simple molestia, que obligo a las emociones mas tarde, las emociones antes de que el gobierno se entero de le, antes de que el dejo su pueblo en un mar de fuego, para volver a subir, todavía estaba a su lado. Su constante parloteo acerca de los temas mas idiotas lo le permitía pensar en la mañana, en lo que podría suceder mañana. Ella le obligo a permanecer en el presente como de mala gana le respondió a sus comentarios con un comentario inteligente.

Todos los días, Natsume podría esperar oír su voz irritante al retarlo. Contándole sus problemas y, al mismo tiempo, mientras hablaba con su voz ronca de su problema, ella quiso escuchar a sus propio problemas que estarían debajo de esas palabras sabias. Escuchando a sus problemas, y que tiene que escuche la suya, no importa cuan sutil lo escondió, seria una experiencia agradable.

Cada semana, se podría esperar que ella venga a el, rogándole que la ayudara a resolver un problema para una prueba que seria en la prueba de esa semana, porque Hotaru seria rotundamente evitarla mientras Inchou estaba siguiendo el genio tecnológico, tratando de convencerla de ayudar a Mikan. Por supuesto, después de nuestra pelea, y el lloriqueo de Mikan, cedería, pacientemente ayudar a resolver el problema. Por el rabillo del ojo, que iba a ver su rostro aligerar feliz como ella finalmente entendió el problema, que se ejecuta feliz en cualquier lugar alrededor de los pasillos de la escuela en busca de Hotaru y Inchou, con ganas de mostrar el papelito que mostraba su duro trabajo.

Cada mes, Natsume la vera feliz corriendo por la Ciudad del Cabo, con los ojos marrones grandes, con emoción mientras miraba en maravillada los artículos que ella nunca podría comprar. Sin embargo, que nunca se la trajo abajo, mientra ella iba a comprar algo mas pequeño, algo que todos sus amigos pudieron disfrutaría con ella. A veces, un juego de mesa, por lo general era comida. Al final del día, la vería tan cerca, con una amplia sonrisa en su rostro, mientras ella le pedía jugar ese juego con todos los demás, o compartir con el la ultima parte del tratamiento que ella había salvado específicamente para el.

Cada años, se iba a comprar algo que el solo "paso" a comprar ese día, pretendiendo solo recordar que era su cumpleaños. En realidad, Ruka y Yo-chan se parpadea y responder preguntas acerca de lo brusco que podría gustarlo unos meses antes en la esperanza de que se olvide durante su cumpleaños que el había preguntado por lo que te recomendamos. Aunque es poco frecuente, ya que el miraría lo suficiente como para saber lo que le gustaría en la Ciudad del Cabo, y facilmente podría comprar con su mesada.

En su ultimo año juntos, con todo el mundo en su clase graduada y la despedía de uno al otro al final del año, dio su ultimo regalo de cumpleaños. Sin embargo, esta vez fue en privado. como de costumbre, ella enloqueció una vez que ella lo vio, pero ...había una sonrisa en su rostro. Para su sorpresa, vio lagrimas que caen por sus mejillas mientras se daba la vuelva, agarrando un puñado de pelo para que pudiera poner su presente alrededor de su cuello.

Con cuidado, se había colocado la, fina cadena de oro alrededor de su cuello. Cuando ella se había dado la vuelta, el anillo que colgaba del extremo de la misma cadena, había brillado intensamente, ya que paso en el aire, la captura de la luz, sobre todo el rubí y el diamante que se entrelazaban juntos en medio de ella.

Apenas unos meses después de graduarse, el pondría otro anillo en su dedo justo al lado de la de oro con los rubíes y los diamantes. Fue un simple oro con llamas grabadas en el, para siempre proteger el portador de el mismo.

Y ahora, casi todas las noches, el se quedaría despierto, preguntándose como había llegado a si. ¿Como, cuando pensaba que iba a morir en otra de las misiones locas de Gakuen Alice que, en realidad, que el estaba en la cama, supuestamente durmiendo plácidamente, La cabeza de Mikan enterrando en su hombro, acaparando egoistamente mas de la manta y, al mismo tiempo, ella se acurrucaba contra el por el calor natural que emite debido a su Fuego Alice.

Mientras reflexionaba sobre estos pensamientos, ojos marrones soñolientos haría abrirse lentamente, mirando a Natsume con leve molestia. Poco a poco, ella se inclinaba hacia arriba, presionando una mano cálida en la mejilla, la cual rompe sus pensamientos.

Ojos rubí, esos mismo ojos que solían mirar a casi todos en el desprecio y la desconfianza, suavizaría como parecían en un par de ojos color avellana soñolientos que harían todo lo que posible para darle una mirada a las 2 en punto de la mañana.

-Duerme. - Mikan ordeno en voz baja, con una pequeña mueca en su cara mientras ella pacientemente espero a que se asiente de nuevo en la cama con ella.

Natsume, como siempre, fingía no escuchar a ella como lo hace intento de hacer parecer que había sido su propia voluntad a descansar mientras colocaba su cabeza hacia abajo contra la almohada. Casi de inmediato, Mikan mentiría hacia abajo, con la cabeza apoyada ahora contra el hueco de su cuello.

Nadie se dijo nada de nuevo, ya que les permitía dormir a los embotados sus sentidos, tanto a sus propios pensamientos. O, Natsume a sus pensamientos una vez mas, como Mikan caería inmediatamente dormido en cuanto su cabeza toco el hombro. Sin embargo, no se le permitió a este tiempo para caer en sus pensamientos, ya que la pequeña mano que descansaba sobre el pijama, justo encima de su corazón que late, se quedaría allí como un peso reconfortante hasta que la oscuridad se hizo cargo de el.

Excepto que el se lo permitió esta vez. Solo para ella.

* * *

**Espero que les guste mucho.**

**Tuve un pequeño incidente.**

**Y no pude escribir a si que siento la demora de "Siempre A si, Nunca cambies" y de "La vida no siempre es fácil"**

**Todavía**** tengo problemas en la espalda después del golpe que tuve jugando.**

**Seguire escribiendo.**

**No se preocupen.**

**Adiós.**

**Atte: Rambo1337**


End file.
